The Stalk
by GarnetAlexander
Summary: Youji/Aya, Ken/Omi (and a little Schu and Farfie with Aya. Youji begins to like Aya, and the two get invilved in a relationship. But what will happen when Aya is taken by Schu? Warnings for angst, darkness, etc.


Alright, I'm going to begin the long and painful Weiss song fic series, that i'm not sure will cover all the songs or be all entirely completed, but I'll try. It's going to be Aya/Youji (in all actuality, it's leaning toward Youji/Aya, at the moment) and may at some point encompass Ken/Omi, and maybe even some of Schwartz, I want to write the lovely Schu or Farfie...The songs are from Fiona Apple's "When The Pawn" CD, and I was inpried when listening to "To Your Love". But I will attempt to begin with "On The Bound" and end with "I Know". So this crazy trip shall begin now, and I'll decide precisely where it starts, at some point or another...  
  
Note: The missions in this series will be largely made up by my exraordinary mind, so don't look for them in the wonderfully brilliant series. If it is an actaul mission, I will mention as such so my account of the mission can be cross referenced in great detail :). So, on with the show I think...  
  
Warnings: Obvious yaoi, violence, angst, noncon, and so on.  
  
Pairings: Aya/Youji, possibly Ken/Omi. For the noncon, Schu/Aya...possibly Farfie too...  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Random info: It's a songifc, as mentioned earlier. Lyrics are offest by the ~ thing. Song is "On The Bound" by Fiona Apple.  
  
The Stalk  
  
The red head gripped his katana tightly, waiting in the shadows. They had traced the target to this building, and Aya was awaiting his appearance so he could spring. Cold death, indifference on his part. He knew his mission was only to bring down the dark beast, not to question or have any feelings for the man. He, of course, always had the option to decline on a mission, but he had yet to do that, and he wasn't going to start now. And this guy was as bad as they came.  
  
The man was the head of a large company that was testing drugs on homeless people then leaving them to suffer and die after seeing the effects of their drugs. Four people had died and many more were hospitalized before Weiss recieved the case and tracked down their target. Omi had spent merely a few hours at his computer before he was able to pinpoint the location of the man. Now Aya was leaning against the building, waiting for sight conformation before he sprang.   
  
Silent death, ready to spring at a moment's notice. Aya was wound so tight that he didn't know is he could wait much longer. He didn't have much patience, and he was ready to complete this mission, and return home to practice while Omi typed the mission report.   
  
"Abyssinian, any sign of him yet?"  
  
"Negative, Bombay."  
  
"Let us know when you've got him," Siberian cut in.  
  
"Affirmative. Abyssinian, out."  
  
Gripping his katana tighter, Aya exhaled quietly, not letting his muscles relax. He was cold steel, nerves wound tight, as he waited, his rage cushioned by velvet. He knew he was dangerous, just as he knew he was deadly. He had never failed to hit a target, and he wasn't going to start anytime soon...not with her clinging to life, based on his performance...But he didn't want to think about her, didn't want distractions, so he shook the thought away, then saw a shadow on the roof.   
  
Bingo, the target he had been waiting for. Aya put one foot forward and was ready to charge when he saw the other shadow being dragged forceably along, a shadow that shouldn't have been there.  
  
"Shimatta!" Aya growled, clinging on his communicator. "He's got Balinese," he hissed.  
  
"What!" Bombay asked.  
  
"I don't know how, but he's got him."  
  
"Can you hit him withought hitting Youji?" Siberian asked, slight nervousness showing with his slip.  
  
"Yes, Siberian," Aya hissed at the mention of Youji's name. "Remember, we're on a mission here."  
  
A complication they hadn't expected, but Aya would work around it. The target still had to be taken out, but Aya refused to jeapordize the assassin's life to do it. He was out of the shadows as quickly as he melted into them, and he was merely steps from the targets back when the man turned. Aya hadn't seen him draw the gun, but it was there, as real as Youji was, pressed to Balinese's temple.  
  
"I'll kill him if you take one step closer."  
  
Aya bared his teeth at the man, katana still held ready to attack.He took another step forward, and the man added pressure to the trigger, emphasizing his last statement.  
  
"You clearly don't care much about your friend."  
  
"How do you know I even know him."  
  
"Something in your eyes, perhaps."  
  
But Aya knew that was a lie, his eyes showed nothing, and even if they were anything but expressionless icy violet, then man couldn't have seen them in the dark. The man smiled at Aya coldly, tightening his grip on Youji's arm, who groaned.  
  
All Aya could think was, Gods, at least he's alive.  
  
"Or maybe I should bring one of the other two boys up here to prove I mean business."  
  
Aya's blood ran cold at the mention of Ken and Omi. But he had just talked to them, not five minutes ago! Could they have been found in the span of time between?! And how did this man know?  
  
"I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours. You're wondering how I know. Well, let's just say I brought along some associated friends...kitten."  
  
Kitten?! He just called me kitten! But no one calls us that except...Schwartz.  
  
That was it for Aya. He lost his patience and launched himself at the man, katana raised. He pushed Youji out of the way, but pushed too hard and only had time to blink in horror as Youji's body disappeared over the edge of the roof. Aya hissed as a bullet grazed his shoulder then the gun came down hard on the back of his head. The man smiled as Aya slumped to the ground, body limp, and he spoke into the communicator he'd been given.  
  
"Kitty's in the bag."  
  
~@~  
  
Ken and Omi ran from the building once they heard the gunshot through Aya's communicator. They didn't know what happened to Youji, but they had seen the forboading figures of Schwartz sauntering from the building, carrying a figure that looked oddly like..Aya. The red head was clearly unconscious, and Schuldich had him thrown over one shoulder, only slightly staggering under the added weight. Omi and Ken were running down a side alley when Omi stopped, motuh open as he looked up the side of the building.  
  
"Omi, what is it? We have to get...Jesus Christ!!"  
  
Youji was hanging above them, wire wrapped around a pole he had managed to catch on his fall down, and he was obviously pissed about his current situation.  
  
"Get me down from here!" Youji bellowed down at his teammates.  
  
But there was no ladder or anything to help with the assassin's descent, and Ken swore, looking up at the brunette.  
  
"Youji, you're going to have to fall."  
  
"Are you nuts, Ken?! I think you've taken one too many soccer balls to the head, pal."  
  
"I'll catch you, Youji. I promise."  
  
Youji swore again and sighed as reached up, grabbing the pole with his hand to remove his wire. He listened as the wire wound back up inside the watch and made a satisfying click. Then he closed his eyes, shaking his head.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
~@~  
  
"You almost dropped me, you ass!"  
  
"But I didn't, did I?! You're down now anyway!"  
  
"Like that's an excuse for almost dropping me! I could have hurt myself, Ken!"  
  
"And I didn't?! Catching you after a drop like that! You could have killed us both!"  
  
"Guys, can you please quit fighting?"  
  
And they stopped, neither being able to yell at the chibi. Ken's eyes softened, and Youji sighed, tapping a cigarette from his pack.  
  
"So, where the fuck is Aya anyway? Did he go out of the bilding a different way?" Youji asked, lighting the end of his smoke.  
  
Omi swallowed and shook his head. "They got him."  
  
"What did you say, Chibi?"  
  
"Schwartz..they were there, and they had Aya when they left. Schulidich was carrying them, and he was mot defiantely unconscious."  
  
"Fuck Schwartz! I knew they were there. Schuldich surpirsed the fuck out of me, but I couldn't get him with my wire. Then, they next thing I knew, I was flying off the top of the building! Damn them! How did they get Aya?"  
  
"Aya said they had you. Our target had you, and you were unconscious. I guess he tried to save you," Omi said quietly.  
  
"Great, so it's my fault! Omi, find them. Call Manx, tell Kritiker. We have to find them and get Aya back before..."  
  
The sentence hung in the air, incomplete, as they pondered what they could do to the red head until they located him. He could even be dead, if they didn't hurry.  
  
I'll kill them for this! It's my fault Aya got caught, Youji thought.  
  
~All my life is on me now, hail the pages turning   
  
And the future's on the bound, hell don't know my fury~  
  
~@~  
  
[EARLEIR THAT WEEK]  
  
Youji smiled as he made his tenth sale for the day and winked at Aya, who was making an arangement for the window. Youji stretched and took note that they had no other customers at the moment.   
  
"Looks like I win again."  
  
Aya just scowled at him, and Youji looked at him, play pout appearing on his sensuous lips. He walked over to the work table and leaned down, chin resting easily in his palm as he met Aya's violet uncaring stare with his own flippant green one.  
  
'Come on, Aya, don't be so bitter. I am minno so Kudou Youji, after all. There's no way you'll ever sale more than me."  
  
"Go find something to do, Youji, and quit bothering me."  
  
"Tsk, tsk...Always such a bad attitude. How about I try to loosen you up?"  
  
Aya raised one elegant eyebrow and focused back on his arrangement. Red roses, as Aya always tended to do, favoring them over any other flower. And his rose arrangements were always better than Youji's or Ken's. Even Omi had completemented him on his workmanship, and his bouquets were always sold first. Youji leaned over more, placing his hand over Aya's and guided the rose he was holding into the vase, earing narrowed eyes and a lowered warning.  
  
"What the hell--?"  
  
'Hey, guys, how's business."  
  
"Oh, hey, chibi. We've done great today," Youji said, smiling.  
  
The older assassin stood back up, flipping his hair over one ear. Aya stared at his hand where Youji had touched, flesh still warm, but to him it felt like it was burning. That simple touch had left him feeling flustered, and he wanted to know what the fuck Youji thought he was doing, touching him like that? True, Aya had become less distant with his team mates lately, but that didn't give any of them the personal right to invade his space. Omi, he wouldn't have minded, because the chibi's naivety was his safety net. Ken wouldn't have dared touch Aya, unless Aya was wounded and needed help, but Youji...what was he thinking? Youji should know better. It wasn't like Aya was some stupid girl in one of the bars Youji frequented waiting to be picked up and fondled by someone like the brunette assassin.   
  
Aya shook the thought away and realized Youji had left them, leaving Omi and Aya in the store. Then Ken was there, on time for his shift, smiling before he put on his apron and snagging a kiss from Omi, who protested that someone could see. Aya slipped off his apron and hung it on one of the pegs in the storeroom before headed upstairs, stopping by his room to grab his katana. Then he was in their training room, shedding his sweater and depositing it in a corner. He walked around the mats to the bare floor he used for his training space and assumed his opening stance...  
  
Hours later, he was still practicing his dance of death, moving silently other than the sound of the katana cutting through air and the sounds his boots made on the hard wood floor. He hadn't noticed Youji's presence in the training room until he felt arms cross over his, pulling him back against a firm chest. He snarled, delivering an elbow to the person's sternum and spun, finding Youji on one knee coughing.  
  
"Dammit, Aya, that hurt!"  
  
"Don't sneak up on me. What the hell are you doing up here, Youji?"  
  
"I was watching you train."  
  
Narrowed eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Is there some law saying that I can't? Jesus, Aya, don't be such a prick."  
  
Youji yelped as Aya grabbed a handful of Youji's hair, pulling the assassin up until he was eye level with him.  
  
"You don't come and watch Omi or Ken practice."  
  
"That's generally because they're having sex or wrestling. I don't wanna see the chibi naked. Now let me go!"  
  
Aya dropped him and turned away, deciding to ignore his presence, hoping he would take a hint and go away. But whatever Youji wanted, he was not to be thwarted. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his chest with one hand and his head with the other. After running through a few more drills, he stopped, turning to glare at Youji.  
  
"So clearly you're not leaving until you get what you want, so what is it you want from me, Youji?"  
  
"Maybe just to talk."  
  
Aya stood, arms crossed over his chest, looking like the last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation with Youji when he was trying to practice. Youji sighed and got to his feet, trying to smile at Aya. The red head wasn't having any of it, and he stood simply glaring and waiting.  
  
"Have you ever loved anyone, Aya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever loved anyone?'  
  
"What makes you think I want to have a conversation with you, Youji, let alone a personal one?"  
  
"Come on, just humor me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
"Aya-chan doesn't count, either. I mean, in a romantic sort of inclination."  
  
"You can have a relationship without romance," Aya said dryly.  
  
"Oh?" Youji asked, arching an eyebrow. "And how many have you had, Aya?"  
  
"Is there a point to this?"  
  
"Can't we just talk without there being a point?'  
  
The glare he recieved gave him his answer.  
  
"Fine. I'll go talk to Ken then."  
  
He'd pressed a button then, and Youji knew it. Aya grabbed his wrist, pulling him back toward him. The violet eyes showed and intrigue in Youji's question, and Aya motioned them over to the mat covered part of the room to sit. Youji slid down a wall and fished for a cigarette as Aya crossed his legs and waited for the assassin to continue.  
  
"I know everyone thinks I'm a real slut. Ken's told me as much before. But it's not like I'm sleeping with women to break their hearts...I just, I can never find anything to fit. And even if I did, they'd be a threat. I was in love once before, and it was my fault she died."  
  
"Youji, Asuka didn't die because of you. Things happen--.."  
  
"You weren't there, Aya. I told her to go on without me. If I hadn't--."  
  
"They would have found and killed both of you."  
  
Youji frowned doubtfully but let it go. "Maybe. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that we can't fall in love with anyone. Seriously, I mean. If anyone becomes attatched for very long, they could be in danger quickly. I sometimes wonder if that's why Omi chose to be with Ken. He's still growing up, still learning, but I guess something is better than nothing, right?"  
  
"Maybe Omi loves Ken?"  
  
"It's a possibility. I'm just tired of having one night stands all the time."  
  
"Then stop. No one's making you."  
  
"But it's nice, Aya. It's nice to fall asleep next to someone and share body warmth. Even if you know you'll have to wake up in the morning and send them away, the night was worth it."  
  
Before Aya knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed Youji's lips into a clumsy kiss. Youji's brain was stunned for a moment, only considering this a fantasy in his head, before lacing an arm around Aya and guiding his lips into a smoother kiss. All at once, Aya pulled away and frowned at Youji.  
  
"Your cigarette."  
  
"What?"  
  
Then he realized the ash was long and needed flicking. he opened the window and flipped the wasted cigarette out then turned back to find Aya standing up, katana in hand.  
  
"Aya-?"  
  
"Get out, Youji. I need to practice."  
  
The brunette frowned but stood, surrendering for the moment.  
  
~You're all I need, you're all I need, you're all I need   
  
You're all I need, you're all I need, you're all I need~  
  
~@~  
  
[PRESENT TIME]  
  
Aya opened his eyes, blinking groggily at his surroundings for the first time. The room's walls were stained, and it held a only a simple matress on the floor, and Aya, of course. The red head found his legs in manacles that were chained to the far wall, but his hands he found free. He knew the only reason they had not been chained was because they would be no help in getting the manacles off that were locked by a very heavy lock. He needed a key for that, and God only knew where that might be or in whose possession.  
  
"You look nervous, kitten."  
  
Aya swallowed as he heard the voice, very easily placing it to it's owner. Schuldich stepped out of the shadows holding a piece of his trophy proudly over his shoulder. Aya recognized it quickly as his own katana, and Schuldich smiled when he saw what Aya's gaze was watching.   
  
'Farfello wanted to cut you to pieces with it; ironic ending, don't you think? But I convinced you would be...profitable to keep around."  
  
"I'm mot telling you anything."  
  
"Oh, kitten, I'm not looking for betrayal. I'm looking for submission."  
  
And Aya almost screamed as he felt the vice like grip tighten on his mind as Schu plunged into his thoughts. He showed him images of Schu toturing him, tying him down, and whipping him until he screamed. Tears came from his own eyes in these visions as Schu did worse things, and Farfello watched from the sidelines. Then Farfello was on top of Aya with a dagger, carving into delicate porcelain skin and smearing it with Aya's own blood. The red head shook his head, refusing to cry out and sighed when he felt the presence receding from his mind. Schu smiled, quite pleased with himself, as the red head's head fell into his hands and he remained motionless, trying to push away the pain and fear.  
  
Let go of your emotions.  
  
No...  
  
You will. You will cry and scream and beg by the time I've finished with you.  
  
Aya debated on whether he should think about happy things to tear his mind away from this misery, but then pushed the idea aside. He didn't want Schu to see any of the flower shop or anything else that might incriminate himself or...  
  
Youji...  
  
the others.  
  
Schuldich smiled before runninh his fingers down the side of the blade.  
  
Breaking this kitten is going to be fun.  
  
~@~  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
Aya stepped out of the shower and dried his body with one of his thick black towels. He could hear music coming from Youji's room down the hall, and he cursed his team mate in the back of his mind.   
  
Doesn't he know other people live here? What if Omi was trying to work or if I wanted to train in peace?  
  
Aya felt his cheeks flush as he remembered his last training attempt a few days ago and how it had gone with Youji's intruding presence. Aya lingered on the thought of the kiss, the feel of Youji's lips being manipulated by his own. Aya knew he'd never gotten much practice to work on his kissing abilities, and he realized Youji must have thought him quite poor indeed. Aya, of course, hadn't intended to kiss him, but with Youji heading straight toward hysterics about being alone, it was the only thing he could think to do. Not to mention Youji's lips had looked so inviting, turned down in that slightly pitiful yet kissbale pout...Aya growled, trying to banish the image from his mind. He didn't need the distractions Youji could offer him, though the way he was thinking at the moment, the distractions would be welcoming. He'd been giving Aya-chan too much though lately, and he was thinking about the question Youji had asked him when he was training.  
  
Have you ever loved anyone?  
  
Love? Aya wasn't sure if he was capable of love anymore. He hadn't felt such emotions since he had laid Ran to rest and went on living this terrible half-life bearing his sister's name. He'd had relationships in Crashers, sure, but he never loved them. It was simply a needed release of tension, on the few occasions he'd frequently spent time with one of his teammates. Aya shook his head, still growling angrily at Youji's music. He needed a new atmosphere, and a club would do him a bit of good. He walked into his room, finding his favorite shear, black shirt with the rips that looked like Ken's bugnut gashes across the chest. Black leather pant were thrown on too, shaming some of Youji's own wardrobe. A black spiked collar fit easiy onto his neck and a black leather wrist band for his right wrist. Aya looked over his outfit in the mirror satisfied before pulling on a trenchcoat to complete the outfit. As he exited his room, he looked down the hallway at Youji's door then sighed, walking toward it and knocking evenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Youji, open the door!'  
  
"It's not locked."  
  
But Aya refused to open it, waiting for Youji to open the door to his world himself. Aya was met with an image of pure deliciousness; Youji was wearing a typical tight black tank top and loose black sweat pants that rode well below his hips. He had a cigarette in between soft lips, and his eyes were surveying Aya appreciatively.  
  
"Damn, Aya, you have a date you haven't told us about?"  
  
"I'm going out. I thought you might want to go."  
  
"Ooh, on a date with a pretty boy like you?"  
  
"Youji, that's not funny!" Aya growled through bared teeth as his partner batted his eye lashes and swooned much like one of their adoring high school fans.   
  
"Well, I don't think I have a thing that would make me look as sexy as you."  
  
"Forget I asked," Aya muttered before turning away.  
  
"Aya! Aya, come on, wait a minute!"  
  
The red head granted him a minute, and decided it was well worth the wait when Youji emerged from his room. Clad in the tight black tank and extremely tight red leather pants with random zippers, Youji looked stunning. He didn't bother to grab a jacket for cover, simply smiled flirtatiously at Aya before slipping his arm around Aya's waist.  
  
"So where we goin', bishou-nen?"  
  
"Call me that again, and you'll be going to the hospital."  
  
Youji removed his arm and held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Okay, sorry. You don't have to be so touchy."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
When they reached the door, Aya headed for his Porsche, but Youji shook his head. Aya stopped and waited for his realization that he was going somewhere with Aya willingly, but it never came. Instead Youji made a simple request.  
  
"Let's take Seven."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she enjoys being driven. Becuase we're too hot to go where ever we're going in your white Porsche. Because I want to."  
  
"Isn't Seven hell on gas?"  
  
"My problem, not yours. Come on."  
  
Aya sighed with resignation and surrendered, climbing into the passenger seat as Youji revved the engine. He glaned over at Aya and then caught a tiny sparkle under his shirt. youji raised an eyebrow and met Aya's steady gaze, curiousity in a verdant gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's with the sparkle?"  
  
Confusion clouded Aya's violet eyes, and Youji sighed, backing Seven into the street.  
  
"Under your shirt."  
  
"Nipple rings," Aya said simply, as if something so erotic was normal behavior for him.  
  
"Nipple rings?! Aya, when did you...? Why did you...?"  
  
"Last night. Never mind why. Watch the road, Youji, and close your mouth."  
  
Youji did and focused on driving. "So where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~You're all I need - and maybe some faith would   
  
Do me good~  
  
~@~  
  
[PRESENT]  
  
Schuldich had seen the thoughts Aya hadn't wanted him to see. Not specifically anything about the Koneko no Sumu Ie, but he had seen the extent of Youji and Aya's relationship. Schu's mouth had practically watered as he witnessed the relationship unfold and change in the past couple of days, and he had snickered in Aya's mind.  
  
You're going to do those things for me, kitten.  
  
No.  
  
Oh, but you have such a talented mouth. Pity to let it go to waste.  
  
It's not for you Schuldich.  
  
That's not your choice anymore. I'd be a nice kitten if I were you. You have already been 'declawed', and I'd hate to have to do anything to damage such a sweet little prize.  
  
Fuck you.  
  
That had earned him a few slaps later from a pleased Schuldich who meant business and obviously didn't consider a little blood as damage. Then he had left, and Aya now sat alone in a corner, wishing for the way to end this before it could get worse. He had no idea if the others could find him here, and he most certainly didn't want to become Schu's plaything. Schuldich had found the tracking device on Aya when he had scooped him up and had crushed it under foot, makig him impossibly to track through the device. The door opened, startling Aya out of his thoughts, but instead of Schuldich in front of him, he found Nagi, holding a plate of food. The telepath sat it down within Aya's reach but didn't get anywhere close to Aya. His opinions were the same as Crawford's; Aya was just too dangerous to keep as a toy or a hostage or whatever the hell Schuldich was keeping him for. Nagi stepped back and met Aya's violet accusing stare.  
  
"It's not poisoned. I know that's what you're thinking, but Schuldich wants you to keep up your strength for his own reasons."  
  
This didn't comfort Aya at all, and although he believed the boy, he refused to touch the food, one of the few silent protests he could make. Nagi shrugged, knowing he wouldn't eat it, but waited for a few minutes anyway. When it was evident Aya wouldn't touch it, Nagi scooped it up and turned for the door.  
  
"How long are you going to keep me here before you kill me?"  
  
Nagi didn't turn to reply but simply said, "it's up to Schuldich. Crawford would've had you killed already, but Schuldich refused."  
  
"I'd rather die."  
  
"I know. I'm not stupid or naive, Aya Fujimiya. I know what Schuldich is keeping you for, and I wouldn't want the role either. But Farfello is only suitable on his better days, Crawford doesn't like to be touched, and they leave me alone. You are a good choice to Schuldich."  
  
Then he added as he opened the door, "I know how it feels to be alone."  
  
He was gone quickly, not allowing Aya any time to respond, and though Aya felt certain he wouldn't have, Nagi was somehow a comforting presence, despite the fact he was Schwartz. The door opened again, and a shadow slunk into the room, all sadism and smiles.  
  
Farfello, fuck! What the hell is he doing here without Schuldich?  
  
For once, Aya wished for the presence of the German, for he was at least sane when compared to the creepy Irishman. Farfello smiled and pulled a knife out of his pocket, bared his teeth at Aya.  
  
"Nice kitten."  
  
~@~  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"A gay club?! Aya, what the hell are we doing at a gay club?!?"  
  
Aya simply smiled and din't answer before disappearing into the crowd of strangers. Youji sighed and decided to go to the bar and drink; maybe he would loosen up enough to be comfortable in this environment. He chuckled as he ordered rum, seating himself on a bar stool. Kudou Youji, everyone's desire, ladies man extraordinare was sitting at a bar stool, drinking a rum in a gay bar. The guys would have a real laugh over this one, seeing his usual cool form so tense as he tried to radiate 'stay the hell away from me' to anyone who got close. Not that he was completely staight. He'd had his share of tyrsts with men and had very much enjoyed Aya's kiss, but he had never considered himself gay or even really bisexual. Then men he had previous relationships with had always been prettier than he was, seeming like girls minus breats and plus a little more equipment. He hadn't ever considered Aya as being gay...or even consdiered Aya's sexual preference at all. in all respects, Youji had thought the man to be asexual, never seeing a girlfirend or boyfirend hamging around or calling Aya up for a date.  
  
Youji's eyes turned to the dance floor and settled on Aya who was dancing with another man, hips swaying suggestively. The man put a hand on Aya's hip and pulled him closer, until they were grinding into each other. Aya's arms were above his head, and his face showed signs of ecstacy as the man lowered his mouth into the crook betweek Aya's neck and shoulderblade. Youji gasped as the man sucked lightly on the skin, and Aya threw his head back in a gesture of pleasure. Youji had to be careful not to drop his drink as he watched the erotic sight...suddenly his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. He downed the drink and decided to do a little mingling of his own. Keeping an eye on Aya, he found a man who was quite pleasing to the eye and led him onto the dance floor, hips moving in a lazy sway in time with the music. Aya watched Youji from across the dance floor, and was shocked when his partner threw a leg around his dance partner's waist, pulling him even closer as he moved his hips against the other man's. The song ended abruptly, and Youji separated from the man with a flirtatious grin, and then he made his way toward Aya, who was now alone.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Depends if you can keep up, pretty boy," Aya said smiling as the techno beat started in the darkness.   
  
Youji was practically drooling as he watched Aya's movements, and reminded himself to find out later if Aya was always this way around strangers. It hurt Youji to think that he couldn't be this open around his makeshift family, but Youji thought maybe dancing with him like this could have a positive response later. Youji fell into Aya's rhythm and moved closer, lips almost brushing Aya's. He slid his hand under Aya's shirt and up his side, circling one of his nipple rings slowly. Aya groaned a little, but never broke eye contact with Youji. His electric stare was sending chills down Youji's spine, and Youji was starting to feel something utterly strange for the red head. He'd had the same nagging feeling that night in the training room, but now it was stronger, and much more demanding. When Youji found Aya's lips, he kissed them hard, surely bruising the tender flesh. He groaned as Aya's tongue snaked out to meet his lips, and Youji opened his mouth, welcoming the intrusion. The song had stopped, but Aya and Youji had barely noticed, still very much invovled in their kiss.   
  
When they roke apart, Aya was panting, and Youji had a hungry lust in his eyes. They walked over to the bar and ordered drinks, electing to take a breather. When the drinks came and Youji had downed his second drink and ordered a third, he focused on Aya, trying to formulate a conversation.  
  
"So, are you always this laid back when you're away from us?"  
  
"When the mood strikes me. I have nothing to hide from strangers, Youji. They can't get close to me within a few hours."  
  
"So ka. So you just distance the ones who love you? You remain a cold ice block because we may end up caring at the end of the night?"  
  
"Youji, you should understand. You lost Asuka. Why do you want people to get close to you? Attaatchment only makes you weaker."  
  
"People need attatchments, Aya. It's not good to be alone all the time."  
  
"Says who? I love my sister, Youji, and in one second, she was gone. Removed from life so fast, I didn't even have time to mourn. I'm trying to find the faith to believe she'll be okay, but I'm not sure she'll ever wake up. You want me to give my heart to someone just to have it be torn in half when something happens to them? Love makes you weak, Youji; it makes you care about more than yourself."  
  
"So you're saying if we were on a mission, you'd let me die, or even Omi or Ken to save your hide?"  
  
"No but the fact that we care for each other has weakened us. I couldn't go through with it if it was going to hurt any of you."  
  
"So what are you telling me Aya? You stay distant so we won't care anymore than we do?"  
  
"Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying."  
  
"You're such a prick, Ran," Youji growled, spitting Aya's realy name out of his mouth.  
  
Aya looked betrayed for a moment before his eyes hardened to their usual cold state. "Fuck you, Youji."  
  
Then Aya had grabbed his coat and was walking out the door, leaving Youji to cover the drink tab. He threw some money on the counter and ran out after Aya, angered that he'd gotten so mad, that Aya had made him mad. He srode quickly to catch up with Aya and sighed when Aya passed up Seven and kept walking.  
  
"Aya! Aya, come on! Stop, would you!" Youji yelled, finally catching up to the red head.  
  
"Get your hands off me, Youji."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
"Aya, listen--."  
  
But Youji didn't have time to finish as Aya landed a punch aimed at Youji's jaw. Youji groaned when it hit his mark, and for a moment as he held his chin, he didn't believe Aya had hit him. Then he took a swing, punching Aya in the stomach, causing the red head to double over. Aya wasn't done in as he kicked at Youji, catching the brunette in the shin. Youji dropped to one knee, then while Aya was still doubled over, he struggled to his feet and threw Aya against the wall, planting a hand on either side of Aya's face.  
  
"Listen to me, you self-centered oblivious prick! Are you listening?"  
  
"Don't fuck with me! You'll regret it, I--."  
  
"No, it's my turn now! Are you listening? You are an oblivious prick if you don't realize a few things, Aya Fujimiya. We all love each other, and we are a family. I would save you or Omi or Ken, regardless of whether I jeapordized the mission or not. The target can be tracked down again, but we can't be replaced. And if you think I'm not already in love with you enough to make any sacrifice for you that is within my power, you are an idiot. Do you understand me, Aya? Is any of this getting through that thick skull of yours?"  
  
Aya was quiet for a second as if he was thinking, but Youji knew better. The younger assassin's iris' were considerably cloudy, and the man looked as if he were about to cry.  
  
"Youji," he whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, Aya?"  
  
"You saad...you said..." he stopped and licked his lips, forcing his voice to cooperate. "You said you loved me?"  
  
"I did, and I do."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"I love you, Aya Fujimya, or Ran or whatever the hell you want to be called. I love you."  
  
Youji was surprised when Aya kissed him, taking his breath away. They battled for a few minutes, and Youji won out, pressing all his frustrations into the kiss. They broke apart minutes later, and Aya's eyes were warm and no longer looked like they were seconds from tearing.  
  
"Youji?"  
  
"Hmm?" Youji asked, holding Aya close and breathing in his familiar and lovely scent.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
The two linked hands and walked back toward Seven, both smiling and feeling complete.  
  
~I don't know what I'm doing, don't know should I   
  
Change my mind, I can't decide, there's too many   
  
Variations to consider~  
  
~@~  
  
[PRESENT]  
  
Aya Fujimiya had broken...finally. Schu could hear him screaming in his mind and crying, and though the German was sure it was only mental, that was better then nothing. He wondered what had set the kitten off, or whether the mental images Schu had been feeding him of torturing him and his team mates had finally sunken in. He wanted to get back to his toy before the pain stopped, wanted to see the man breaking with his eyes. Damn Crawford for sending him on some random errand and monopolyzing his time all day. He hurried home, hands in his pockets as he strolled leisurely but briskly. He laughed as he heard the kitten sobbing, crying out for his lover.  
  
Youji...Jesus Christ, Youji, help me! He's hurting me, Youji!  
  
Then the next thing Aya screamed made Schu stop dead in his tracks, and his blood ran cold.  
  
Schuldich! God, where are you?! Nagi? Anyone, help!! Schuldich!!  
  
What could be happening to the kitten to make him call for him for help? If Crawford had done anthing to his kitten, he was going to be terribly pissed off. He had made it perfectly clear to Crawford he intended to keep the kitten, and was not ready to dispose of him yet. Then Schuldich picked up the brain waves he definately didn't want to at the moment.  
  
Make God suffer. Angels cry when pretty things bleed. So pretty, so red. Angels cry...  
  
Schuldich's strangled cry barely escaped his throat as he picked up the broken brain waves of the sadistic Irishman. He broke into a run, hoping he could get there before whatever Farfello was doing damaged the kitten horribly or worse.  
  
Fuck. What the hell is he doing with my kitten alone? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
/Nagi. Nagi, where the fuck are you?!/  
  
/What do you want, Schuldich?/ Nagi answered sounding very tired.  
  
/Farfello is doing god knows what. He's alone with Aya, and I'm still a block away. Go see what the hell he's doing before we have a dead kitten on our hands./ Surprisingly enough, Schu was able to sound alot calmer mentally than he actually was.  
  
/Me, alone with Farfello? You've got to be kidding./ But Nagi had already risen from the computer and was walking toward Aya's room, worried for the Weiss.  
  
/Then get Crawford. the stupid prick shouldn't have left Farfello unattended./  
  
/I'm going./  
  
But Schu was almost there now, to the abandoned building they'd secured as a make shift base, away from Reiji. He opened the door and ran inside, finding the door to Aya's room ajar, meaning Nagi had already gone in.   
  
Good, Nagi's already stopped it then. I'll kill that damned Berserker if he's soiled my kitten. I swear to...holy fuck!  
  
Farfello was leaning against the far wall, blood running from one corner of his lip. Nagi had apparently thrown him when he had entered the room, and now Nagi knelt before Aya, brows knitted in extreme concern for the Weiss. There was blood everywhere, and obviously none of it belonged to Farfello. Nagi appeared to be crying as he knelt down, bandages in his hand he'd obviously gotten using his telekinesis. He was trying to bandage the worst of the wounds on Aya's pale body. He'd been stripped naked and there were cuts everywhere. He really needed to be cleaned up so they could find the cuts, but it appeared time was of the utmost importance of Aya was to live.   
  
Dammit, I'm going to kill him.  
  
~@~  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Christ, Youji, you're too damn excited!"  
  
"It's your fault for being so damn irresistable," Youji offered as he peeled off Aya's pants, not taking his mouth from Aya's neck.  
  
Aya groaned as Youji pushed him into the mattress, clearly wishing to cover every inch of skin with kisses. When he reached Aya's erection, he danced around it, tongue darting out to lick up Aya's inner thigh only to be pulled away again by one smiling Youji Kudou. It was driving Aya mad, and Youji had only been removed of his shirt. His leather pants were still in place, smoothness driving Aya nuts next to his skin. He had to coerce Youji out of those damn things before the lack of skin touching drove him nuts. He reached down, whimpering as Youji pushed his hands away. The brunette smiled, limbs stretched across Aya's prone form, keeping him pinned to the bed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?  
  
"I want your skin, Youji. Want to feel."  
  
Youji smiled and allowed Aya's fingers to ghost across the button, tracing the pattern there before undoing Youji's fly. He chuckled as Aya tried to get his pants off without much success from his lack off good positioning and the fact that they were damn tight.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you your pants are too tight?"  
  
"You didn't seem to mind when you were grabbing my ass."  
  
"But I want you out of them now," Aya said, pouting.  
  
Youji laughed, not being able to ignore the fact that despite Aya's cold exterior, he could be so fucking cute when he really wanted to be. He obliged Aya by inching the pants down his hips and then tossing them to the floor once they were removed, gasping as the cold air surrounded flushed and heated skin. Aya whistled approvingly, and Youji met his mischevious violet gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No underwear, huh?"  
  
"Please, Kudou Youji wear underwear, especially when out clubbing? Don't make me laugh."  
  
Then Aya shocked the hell out of him by manuevering his hips up and brought the head of Youji's cock to his lips. He blew on the heated skin softly, smiling as Youji's eyes turned to slits. He opened his mouth, tongue snaking out and touching the tip of Youji's penis, which was already leaking pre-cum. then when Youji thought Aya would never take him, he threw his head back, silent moan of pleasure as Aya's mouth engulfed his head. His tongue swirled over the sensitive skin slowly and leisurely, as if he knew exactly how wonderful it felt to Youji. He gasped as Aya took his genitals in his hand and squeezed tight, causing Youji to almost lose his balance. By the time Aya took Youji all the way in, Youji could feel his climax almost building to release, and he desperately tried to hold back as his hand snaked down, touching Aya's own arousal. The red head moaned around Youji's cock, causing a wonderful vibrating that made Youji's hand pump Aya hard and fast. When Aya sucked harder becuase of Youji's ministrations, Youji gasped, eyes sliding shut as he buried his other hand in Aya's hair, crying out as he came. The red head swallowed greedily, only stopping to throw back his head in pure ecstacy as he released his seed into Youji's hand and onto his stomach. Youji produced a white cloth that looked like a handkercheif from somewhere, and Aya obliged by wiping up the mess he had made. As he glanced for somewhere to throw it, Youji plucked it from his hand, wadded it, and tossed it toward the trashcan, not even checking to see if it went in, which it did.  
  
"You should have been a basketball player, Youji."  
  
"Too busy wanting to flirt with the cheerleaders to pay attention," Youji muttered before collapsing on his back and pulling Aya against his chest.  
  
"Do you want me to leave, Youji? Go back to my own room?"  
  
"'On't be stupid, Aya," Youji yawned, tightening his gripped on the red head. "You wanna go?'  
  
"No."  
  
"Good then. Sleep now."  
  
And Aya slept peacefully, though something nagged the back of his mind that he should leave, he brushed it away. He found pure bliss in Youji's embrace, and he'd been alone long enough to know he wasn't letting it go.  
  
~Nothing I do don't do nothing but bring me   
  
More to do, ~  
  
~@~  
  
[PRESENT] (Youji's POV)  
  
They had found him, thank God. With Kritiker's help, we were able to track down were the Schwartz boys were staying. Apparently someone had followed Crawford very carefully after he left from meeting Reiji Takatori and then had reported to us. I didn't care how they found out; I just wanted my kitten back.  
  
So odd to think of Aya as mine, yet it's a great feeling, just knowing I can hold him again.  
  
We had to sneak in the side entrance at night, hoping to encounter no one, or rouse any suspicions that we were breaking in. Omi hacked into their security systems and cut the alarm off so that we wouldn't set it off. We should have been more cautious, but we didn't care as much as we should have. We weren't focused pn fighting Schwartz; we were there for the simple purpose of finding Aya and getting him out.  
  
I still don't know how I found him. A lover's senses sharpened by his lover's pain, I guess, but I lead them straight to the room Aya was in. Nagi was there, and he was awake, watching Aya I guess. They had Aya covered by a blanket, but even I could see he was hurt horribly. He was so awfully pale, and it was clear he needed blood...badly. The bit of skin I could see was bandagedm and I had a feeling that's mostly what Aya was. I met Nagi's eyes and found I couldn't break away from the sweet blue depths.  
  
"You're here to take him back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I shouldn't let you. Schuldich will kill me."  
  
"If you stop us, I will kill you."  
  
"I could call for any of them right now. Schuldich would be here in two seconds."  
  
"You'd have about that long to live," muttered Ken.  
  
Nagi ignored him and looked from me to Omi then settled his gaze on my eyes. He seemed to be fighting with himself over something and as much as I wanted to grab Aya and get the hell out of there, I wanted to see the result. And if Nagi would let us go, we could get out without fighting. Nagi nodded then and stepped toward Aya, caressing his forhead with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"He needs a hospital."  
  
"We have twenty-four hour medical attention."  
  
Nagi nodded and stepped away bowing his head. I stepped forward cautoisly and picked Aya up carefully. Jesus, he was just skin and bone and bandages. I looked down at Nagi who met my gaze once more, and he nodded.  
  
"Get out of here before someone finds you."  
  
I nodded and turned. Ken walked ahead of me and Omi behind, staring at Nagi oddly. The kid's voice stopped me at the door though, sounding so lost.  
  
"Youji?"  
  
I paused, unsure of what to say to him, my enemy, Schwartz, but still so much like...  
  
"Yeah, chibi?"  
  
I could feel the kid brighten at that. "Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't help him, and that I still understand."  
  
I nodded and walked out the door, hearing Nagi call after me.   
  
"He'll be okay now."  
  
I wasn't so sure.  
  
~It's true, I do imbue my blue unto myself,   
  
I make it bitter ~  
  
~@~  
  
"God, Youji, what the hell did they do to him?" Ken stared down angrily as they began to pump blood into Aya's body.   
  
Manx had arrived the same time the boys had with the medical team. Youji had called her on the way and told her Aya was in major trouble. They assured the boys that Aya would live, but emotional trauma or how long it would take him to regain consciousness couldn't be determined. Manx tried to insist that he go to a hospital for care until then, but Youji refused, saying he would watch Aya. The stubborn assassin wouldn't budge in his decision either, and finally Manx gave in, informing him the medical techs would come by once a week to check his progress, unconscious or not. So that's how Aya came to occupy Youji's bed, hooked to many different machines, while Youji found a cot to sleep on, always by Aya's side. It had only been a couple of weeks, but Youji was beginning to run out of faith to hold on to.  
  
Now I know how Aya felt, watching over Aya-chan. Come on, Aya, I need you here. You have to wake up...for me.  
  
The red head never responded, no matter how much Youji pleaded.  
  
~Baby, lay your head on my lap one more time   
  
Tell me you belong to me ~  
  
~@~  
  
Schuldich was still angry at the loss of his kitten, angry at Farfello for hurting him, and angry at Nagi for not stopping them when they came in the night. He wanted to know what the hell Nagi meant by not screaming for anyone or calling mentally, but Nagi simply said they attacked him so quickly, he had no clue what was happening. The german found it funny that Nagi had no bruises to prove his story, nor did he believe they snuck up on him. There was one door into the room and no windows. Either Nagi had fallen asleep, or he was lying, and Schu didn't really care to find out which one. He just wanted the kitten back, and he vowed to get his revenge against the Weiss and take back what he wanted.  
  
~@~  
  
Aya, I love you.  
  
I know you can't hear me, but I'll love you while you're asleep, and I'll love you when you wake up. Life can never give treats without having a trick up it's sleeve, can it? Lady Luck never blesses us with true good fortune. But I guess that's what we get for out sins.   
  
All i know is you better come back to me, Aya. You can't leave me now and turn all cold and distant again. I really don't know if it's going to be alright, but Omi says I have to believe in you. He's right, you do have a strong spirit.  
  
Come on, Aya, you're too much of a stubborn asshole to die. Now open up your eyes and bitch at me for fussing over you like a woman. Yell at me, Aya. Say whatever you want, just open your eyes and fucking smile at me.  
  
Please?  
  
~Baby say that it's all gonna be alright   
  
I believe that it isn't.~  
  
~@~   
  
To Be continued...  
  
Ah, gotta love set up for sequels, or series'. Sorry about the end being so short but jeez, Aya was dying. Farfello is a nutter, and I like Schu but he's evil too. Nagi is precious, and Crawford, God help him, is such an ass. I do like him but can never seem to do good characterization with him. Notice how he's quite absent.   
  
Schwartz will have a much bigger roles later, but I had to establish the Youji/Aya thing...anyhow, story One finished. I'm off to plan out the next one and pick the song.   
  
Ja ne,  
  
GarnetAlexander 


End file.
